


24 Hours A Day 🕓 Four PM (Sora Takeuchi)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [17]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Sora sat next to you, Ikki across from you, next to Ringo. You were playing a card game that Ikki was currently winning and rubbing in your face.You scowled, reaching for a card.
Relationships: Takeuchi Sora/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕓 Four PM (Sora Takeuchi)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sora ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Sora sat next to you, Ikki across from you, next to Ringo. You were playing a card game that Ikki was currently winning and rubbing in your face.

You scowled, reaching for a card.

“Do you mind?” Sora questioned, pausing before pulling a card and throwing it on the table. The three blinked, staring at the Ace that beat the others.

“Cheater!” Ikki pointed a finger at Sora.

You scoffed. “He couldn’t even see the card.”

“Then how the hell did he get that? Your deck has been sucking hard!”

“I’m Y/N’s good luck charm ~!” Sora chimed, patting your thigh.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
